Método científico
by Noblee
Summary: El método científico consiste en observación, hipótesis, comprobación y teoría. Realizarlas en algo meramente subjetivo, es algo más complicado. AU, humanos.


Ni idea de donde salió esto, en serio.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Summary: El método científico consiste en observación, hipótesis, comprobación y teoría. Realizarlas en algo meramente subjetivo, es algo más complicado. AU, humanos.

Advertencia: Un Alfred muy nerd xD

**Método científico**

La literatura se ha encargado de definir el _método científico_ como aquellas prácticas utilizadas y ratificadas por la comunidad científica como válidas a la hora de proceder con el fin de exponer y confirmar teorías. Si bien, no se podía considerar ‒aún‒ como un miembro formal de tal comunidad, Alfred F. Jones no carecía de los conocimientos para llevar a cabo su particular investigación.

Imitando de forma cómica lo que llegó a ser el _Eureka_ de Isaac Newton [1], Alfred se hallaba bajo la sombre de un árbol con Rob Zombie [2] acariciando sus tímpanos. El verle de esa forma, hacía creer que hacía sátira de la escultura de Auguste Rodin [3], pues se podía considerar un llamado a la actualización del arte. Abandonado con sus pensamientos, Alfred permaneció impasible mirando al frente con sublime concentración. El estar apartado por un camino empedrado de su objeto de investigación, le permitía observar con claridad.

Enfrente, con libro en mano, se encontraba Arthur Kirkland. A pesar de la actividad intelectual que realizaba a la luz del día, su aspecto dictaba una personalidad rebelde y autoritaria al mismo tiempo. Vestía con un simple traje negro, que era acompañado por una cadena en el pantalón y una camisa de manga larga que con los colores blanco, rojo y azul distaba mucho de ser una formal [4]. Además, un piercing yacía en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

Alfred le observó y una simple sonrisa se marcó en su rostro. Ambos contaban ya con 24 años, siendo Arthur mayor por 3 meses. El día que le conoció no fue trascendental ni marcó su existencia, pero hasta la fecha mantenía una amena relación con el chico de origen inglés. Estudiaron juntos desde secundaria, y por obvias razones, al momento de ingresar a universidad sus caminos se separaron, pero no hasta el punto de cortar el contacto. Él se enfocó en la ciencia, y Arthur en la literatura. A veces aquello se tornaba en un chiste, pues no sabía si esa toma de decisiones se podía clasificar como algo cliché.

Sin embargo, cuando su cumpleaños número 20 llegó, y el ver a Arthur bajo el marco de la puerta caminando hacia él para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, ciertas sensaciones se avivaron en su interior. Creyéndolo como nerviosismo, pues aquella edad marcaba al fin su independencia, decidió olvidarlo y enfocarse en el festejo que su primo y amigos le habían organizado. Y el tiempo pasó, y cuando pensó que ese tema estaba a punto de convertirse en un simple legajo olvidado, el sentir los labios de Arthur sobre los suyos, le hizo recordar. Una serie de coincidencias se dieron, y bajo los efectos del alcohol se dio el contacto, quedando la intimidad hasta ese punto.

Por eso, aquel día cuando la alarma de su celular sonó, Alfred se levantó dispuesto comprobar su hipótesis.

_Me gusta Arthur Kirkland._

Y ahí estaba, bajo el árbol, observando minuciosamente a Arthur. Seguía igual que siempre. Pelo rubio, ojos verdes, piel un poco pálida, un ligero aumento en las ojeras. En ese momento sus manos sujetaban _El Club Dante_, y por su expresión de concentración, las líneas le habían atrapado. El poder esclarecer el por qué sus sentimientos se habían inclinado por aquel hombre, parecía algo muy difícil. Pero sabía que en su interior el complejo proceso del enamoramiento había iniciado.

Pues bien, el observar a Arthur, era una actividad que Alfred podía encontrar gratificante, y de hecho, era así. Después de todo, el inglés era alguien apuesto. Mas su vena científica reclamaba saber el por qué lo consideraba de esa forma, el por qué había decidido establecerlo como una prioridad. Con cierta desesperación, humedeció sus labios, y respiró profundamente.

El verde no era su color preferido, pero podía perderse en los ojos de Arthur. Hallaba raro el acento inglés, pero en él, era algo enigmático. El whisky nunca había sido su bebida preferida, mas al probarlo de los labios del anglosajón, le gustó. Cuando cursaba preparatoria, la chica de la cual se enamoró era dueña de una hermosa y larga cabellera azabache, y sin embargo, el rebelde, corto y rubio cabello (con uno que otro mechón verde) de Arthur la opacaba con creces. Era tan distinto a lo que él quería. Entonces…

_¿Me gusta Arthur Kirkland?_

Su observación había sido detallada, el sin fin de cualidades y demás que podía apoyar su pensamiento habían aparecido. ¿Acaso era obvio? ¿O aquello todavía era muy complejo para él? O podría ser que ¿no estaba listo? ¿La diferencia de meses era capaz de marcar alguna diferencia? O es que ¿tanto pensarlo, lo convirtió en un demente? Un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios.

Podía irse, podía levantarse y olvidar todo. ¿Acaso ese momento sería uno más en su lista de "Error y ensayo"? ¿Cómo podría encarar a sus superiores sin poder llegar a superar aquella fase? El verse atrapado por la mirada de Arthur le recordó el lugar y la hora. No estaba en su estudio como para poder desquiciarse y empezar a hacer apuntes en sus hojas. Sólo se enderezó y con paso lento se acercó al inglés y se sentó a su lado.

—Esto va más allá de mi capacidad —aceptó con tono resignado. Arthur, quien desde hace mucho había perdido el hilo de la historia, bufó con fastidio.

—Bienvenido seas a la realidad —contestó con ironía.

Alfred asintió. Se sentía derrotado, su observación fue perfecta, miles de razones apoyaban su hipótesis, pero ¿por qué?

— ¿Por qué siento que no es suficiente? —cuestionó en voz alta atrapando el rostro de Arthur entre sus manos—. ¿Por qué me gustas tanto? ¿Qué es lo que me hace venir aquí a sólo mirarte un libro que sé que jamás leeré? ¿O es que he perdido la razón? ¿Acaso es una forma de decirme que lo que amo, que la ciencia, es algo inútil?

Arthur alzó una ceja ante el monologo de su compañero. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Con un movimiento rápido apartó a Alfred y lo volvió a acercar, juntando por segunda vez en sus vidas sus labios.

— ¿Te ha servido de algo? —murmuró Arthur despegándose de él, dispuesto a irse.

_¿Me gusta Arthur Kirkland?_

—Sí.

Alfred sonrió.

* * *

[1]: El Eureka de Isaac Newton es patrocinado por la manzana que le cayó en la cabeza, cortesía del árbol que le daba sombra.

[2]: Rob Zombie ‒ We're an American Band. Canción escuchada al momento de hacer el fic. LOL.

[3]: ¿Recuerdan a "El Pensador"? Bueno, ese hombre es su escultor.

[4]: Guardarropa de Arthur heredado de Jhony Rotten. Buscar en G***le.

Espero les haya gustado xD


End file.
